


Good Morning, Everybody!

by DarkPurpleSunshine



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Purple, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPurpleSunshine/pseuds/DarkPurpleSunshine
Summary: Patton greets the other Sides this morning with a smile. But everyone repels him except for Virgil, who unwittingly makes his day start far better than it would have.





	Good Morning, Everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to AO3 so I'm excited to be posting for the first time here! 
> 
> This is my first Sanders Sides fanfic. Please enjoy it.

Patton woke up feeling fresh as a happy little daisy in his cat pjs. Another wonderful day spending time with his friends/metaphorical children: Thomas, Logan(the smartest guy he knew), Prince Roman(that darling drama queen), and Virgil(his dark little ball of angsty purple sunshine).

He made his way to the living room where Logan was on the couch reading a thick novel, still in his onesie pajamas. "Good morning, Logan! Did you sleep fantastically?" Patton asked with a smile.

Logan looked up and kept a straight face as he replied, "Typical morning to you, Patton. Did you get enough rest to properly function today? Personally, I went to bed promptly at 10."

"Of course I got rest! I need my focus." Patton sat down next to him on the couch and hugged him.

Logan looked uncomfortable. He closed his book and set it to the side. "Patton, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Hugging you, silly!" Patton smiled wider.

Logan sighed. "It's too early for hugs. Maybe later."

"Ok." Patton pulled out of the hug, the tiniest bit hurt on the inside. He got up off the couch and went to look for Roman, to say good morning.

Prince Roman was asleep still, getting his beauty rest so he could face his enemies looking princely as can be. Patton poked his head into his bedroom, which had walls covered in Disney posters and Roman's samurai sword up against the side of the bed. "Hey kiddo!" Patton whispered.

Roman blinked his eyes open, rubbed them out and looked up at Patton. "Patton, you little puffball of rainbows, what are doing here? A prince needs his rest! Not so much as princesses do of course, but we must slay dragon witches and deal with the people around us like we aren't annoyed to no end!" Roman put his pillow over his purple hair. "I'll see you properly later, Patton. I need at least two more hours. I was up late helping Thomas with a new video last night." He waved him away.

Patton, again, felt a twinge of hurt at this. Still, he nodded. "Okay, Princey, I'll see you later!" He walked out.

He could see Thomas later, he knew he would say hi at some point.

He instead went to find Virgil. He found him sitting in a dark corner of the living room with headphones on, no doubt listening to My Chemical Romance for the hundredth time. Virgil had the hood of his new jacket over his purple hair, which was in its usual position over his eyeshadowed eyes. He saw Patton approach him and took the headphones off his ears. "Uh...why are you over here, Patton?" he immediately asked. "Wouldn't you rather be with one of the others?

"Just stopping to say good morning to my purple, anxious son!" Patton smiled wide.

"Why don't you do that with the others?" Virgil didn't sound bothered, but curious. Patton sighed.

"I already tried to talk to them. They pushed me out."

Virgil looked at him empathetically. "Sorry, Pat. That must sting." He knew what that felt like, and it was not fun. He stood up and took his hood off, revealing even more of his utter angsty purpleness.

"You know, I really do love that jacket, Virgil," Patton complemented. "It suits you."

Virgil looked down at it and smiled a little at the complement. "Thanks. Your new logo's pretty cool."

"Aw, thank you! You're sweet."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not. _You're_ the sweet one."

Patton hugged him. "You just made my morning. Thanks."

"Um, sure, yeah, no problem, Pat." Virgil slowly returned the hug lightly.

"Now I kind of want a cookie." Patton thought about the delightful jar of baked goodness in the kitchen as he pulled away from Virgil.

"Hey, I'm not stopping you from getting one," Virgil said, shrugging.

Patton smiled at him again. He waved enthusiastically. "See you later, Virgil!" he said happily. He went off to get himself a cookie.

Virgil put his headphones back over his ears. Ah, sweet, sweet MCR.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that! Please tell me what you think. :)


End file.
